1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow, which addresses the problem of snoring in one's sleep. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-snoring pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, snoring while sleeping occurs in an individual who, due to his own physiology, is pre-disposed to snore upon the relaxation of various musculature around and about the individual's face and neck region, which in turn creates a set of conditions wherein a flap of tissue located in the individual's throat is caused to vibrate in synchronization with that individual's breathing.
Generally, snoring tends to occur in individuals while in deep sleep at which point in time the individual's facial musculature has relaxed to the extent that said individual's mouth is in at least a partially open position.
The occurrence of snoring in many individuals can become so pronounced as to cause considerable annoyance to that individual's bedmate, even to the extreme of causing loss of sleep to such a bedmate. The problems caused by a sleeping individual's pronounced snoring have also been known to result in serious relationship disruptions, which go well beyond the loss of sleep.
Consequently, the alleviation of snoring in a sleeping individual has been a long sought goal for many years.